


Mother Hen

by Bubblegumbisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Darkchesters, Demon Dean Winchester, Ficlet, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, darkwinchesters, established wincest, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumbisexual/pseuds/Bubblegumbisexual
Summary: Sam's locked in the bunker with Demon Dean and there's nowhere to hide. But Dean isn't planning on killing his brother this time. Instead, he wants Sam to join him.





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mark this as non-con, but Sam is definitely being manipulated here. Takes place around season 10, while Dean is a demon.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean’s calling from the hallway of the bunker, his eyes probably still black as he hunts down his little brother. Sam’s locked himself into Dean’s room, but he knows now that it’s a mistake. He’s cornered himself without any weapons in an effort to buy himself some time. 

“Come out come out wherever you are, baby brother,” Dean’s sing-songing from just outside the door. Then there’s the rattle as Dean tries the locked handle, then the thump of his boot as he tries to kick in the door, and finally the hard pounding of his hammer as it slams into the wood. “I know you’re in there, Sammy, and you got nowhere else to run.” Sam digs through Dean’s drawers, hoping he’s stashed something useful under the piles of clothes and Busty Asian Beauties. “Don’t worry, Sam, I’m coming for ya,” Dean says with a cackling laugh. Sam’s hand closes over the handle of the demon blade as the door gives in under Dean’s onslaught, and he strides into the room. 

“I see you’ve found my pig sticker. You think that’s really gonna work on me? And what are you gonna do if it does? Gonna say bye bye to big brother once and for all?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Sam lunges at Dean, but Dean is so much faster now, and he grabs Sam’s wrist, twisting it hard. He forces the blade from Sam’s hand and rips open his t-shirt. Sam looks up from where Dean has him forced down into a kneel and sees Dean’s green eyes looking down at him. 

“Why can’t you just let me take care of you, Sammy?” Dean asks, voice softer now. “I’m just gonna give you what you need.” 

“You’re not Dean.”

“Sure I am. And when have I ever not taken care of you? I’ve always taken care of you, no one else did. Not Mom, or Dad, or Jess, or Ruby, not the way you needed to be taken care of. But I did, I gave you everything. Gave up my childhood, my soul, Ben and Lisa, Benny, gave you my body because you needed to know that I loved you, only you. There’s not a single thing I wouldn’t do for you. So let me take care of you, the way you need.” Dean drags the knife across his pec, blood welling up instantly. “I know you need it, Sammy. And think how powerful we could be. I can make you so strong, Sam, without all the mind games Ruby pulled. I wouldn’t leave you hanging, just a steady supply of go juice. We could take down Crowley and anyone else who wanted to hurt people.”

“Dean,” Sam breathes, his voice shaking as his mouth starts to water at the sight of Dean’s blood flowing over his chest. “You hurt people.”

“I know, but you wouldn’t let me, would you, Sammy? You’d keep me in check, right? I can make you stronger than me, you could call the shots, keep me in line. I need you to, Sam. I need you to stop me from hurting people. This is the only way to do it. You know that, deep down, that I’m right. You gotta do it, Sam, please.” Sam’s watching as the blood runs down Dean’s stomach. It’s made its way to the waistband of Dean’s boxers where they peek out an inch above Dean’s jeans. 

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, his tongue poking out to lap at Dean’s hip, “Don’t worry, Dean, I’ll stop you.” He’s licking in earnest now, following the blood up Dean’s abs, over his nipple, until his mouth is pressed against the slit in Dean’s chest. Dean rests his hand in Sam’s hair, holding him in place as Sam suckles the cut.

“I know you will, baby boy. It’s okay, I got you.”


End file.
